Friendship and Love
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: "—¿Tú crees que la amistad puede convertirse en amor?—inquirió nerviosa, volteándolo a ver.— No veo por qué no— respondió a final de cuentas, con media sonrisa." One-shot. Para SterbenRt


¿Me extrañaron gente? *la abuchean*. Bueno... es bueno regresar al fandom xD.

Esta historia es para **SterbenRt**. Primero que nada, lamento la horrible tardanza, creo que tardé casi un año, no estoy segura. Segunda, te lo repito y te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Eres la comentadora más rápida del oeste, chica! Apenas actualizo, tengo un review tuyo a la media hora. Eso se debe premiar, es por eso esta dedicación para ti. ¡Espero la disfrutes!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final.

…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

Friendship and Love

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga._

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo jamás se le había hecho tan inapetente como ahora, apenas y había tocado su emparedado de jamón, y su malteada de chocolate estaba a medio tomar. Combinaciones raras a la hora de comer, pero nada que su estómago no estuviera acostumbrado.<p>

Compartía la mesa con sus dos mejores amigos. El primero era Marth, ese personaje con características tan delicadas que bien se podría confundir con la de una mujer, cosa que le cabreaba al estarle siempre recordándole lo mismo. A pesar de sus facciones, tenía a docenas de jovencitas que se derretían por él. En verdad, no veía que le encontraran de especial. Tomó de su bebida mientras le analizaba, su cabello lacio, azul y junto con la diadema que siempre portaba. Como si no pareciera del género femenino, le remataba el hecho de que portaba un accesorio de _niña._

El otro acompañante era Meta Knight, el más serio de los tres. Comía su ensalada plácidamente, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Así era él, y era por eso que también tenía el doble de jovencitas atraídas a su persona.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — inquirió a su compañero portador de la banda, que llevaba gran parte de almuerzo mirándole con detenimiento. El mayor suspiró.

—Sí, me temo que tienes cara de niña— concedió divertido y mordiendo el emparedado. Como le gustaba cabrear a Lowell.

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? —enarcó una ceja, ignorando el comentario y mordiendo de su manzana. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que su compañero estaba pasando por algo. Era Ike después de todo. El mayor bajó la mirada, sin estar viendo algo en específico.

—Es sobre Zelda— Listo, lo soltó. Sintió que su conciencia descansaba con aquello. A Marth no le sorprendió la respuesta, menos a Meta Knight, quién repentinamente mostró interés en la conversación.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —inquirió como si no supiera de qué se tratara, como si no supiera lo que vendría después. Conociéndolo, dirá algo como "Creo que me gusta, Marth".

—Creo que me gusta, Marth— Bingo, ahí estaba. Deberían de darle un premio por su sexto sentido. Sonrió, viendo como su acompañante ni si quiera le miraba.

—No me sorprende— concedió, dándole otro mordisco a su manzana, masticándola tranquilamente— Es tu mejor amiga, ¿Qué problema hay con ello?

—Creo que está saliendo con Link.

—Ah— Olviden el premio, la cagó brutalmente. Pensó una manera de poder hacerle entrar en razón— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —buscó su mirada, pero este estaba muy obstinado en evitarla. Tardó unos segundos en contestarle.

—Los he visto más tiempo juntos... como pasan sus ratos en la biblioteca, o hasta como intercambian mensajes de texto cada rato que pueden, ¡Hasta se prestan los libros! y-

—Ike— interrumpió, antes de que se le alteraran las hormonas— Si sabes que están trabajando en equipo para el proyecto de Biología de la semana entrante, ¿Verdad?

—¿De veras? — preguntó incrédulo, en lo que los otros internamente palmearon sus frentes. Su compañero sólo había tenido la famosa crisis existencial de los "celos".

—De veras, no hay nada que temer— le aseguró, mordiendo lo último de su manzana. — ¿Ya has tratado de decirle lo que sientes? — creyó que con eso había dado justo en el clavo, porque Ike encorvó mucho más su postura y detuvo su almuerzo desde que el tema salió a la luz.

—No— respondió a secas, mirándoles— Es decir, claro que lo he pensado un millón de veces pero... no lo sé, no quisiera arruinar la amistad que le tengo sólo porque en algún momento me di cuenta de lo atractiva que es. Digo, no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, es muy hermosa, inteligente, huele bonito y... — Los de cabello índigo le miraban con una ceja enarcada, y prefirió callar— El punto es... — continuó— que quizás no sea para tanto... puede y sólo sea algo pasajero.

—Hay una frase que es muy famosa— comenzó Marth, llamándoles la atención— Dice algo como: "Es mejor arrepentirse por lo que hiciste que por lo que pudo haber pasado".

—¿Y eso en qué me consuela? — preguntó mosqueado.

—Lo que trata de decir Marth es que nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas— la profunda voz de Meta les llamó la atención, viendo como este terminaba de comer. A veces le desesperaba la _inteligencia _sobrehumana de su fornido amigo.

—¡Ahh! — exclamó con tono de apenas haber captado el comentario. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sus amigos de cabello azul tenían razón. ¿Qué tal si Zelda le correspondía? Vamos... no era como si tuviera mucho que perder, solamente perdería la amistad de la mujer más increíble de todo el planeta tierra y probablemente la única que amaría por su vida entera.

Sí... nada que perder.

¿A quién engañaba?, estaba totalmente perdido. Esa mujer de preciosos zafiros lo tenía babeando. Dejó caer el rostro sobre sus manos, para luego pasarlas por su índigo cabello.

¿Por qué esto del amor tenía que ser _tan _complicado?

...

* * *

><p>Por enésima vez en el día se masajeó las cienes.<p>

Nunca había sufrido una falta de concentración como la que tenía en esos instantes. Jamás.

Inhalo y exhalo muy fuerte, casi provocando un eco en la biblioteca, que gracias a su deidad se encontraba vacía, a excepción de la bibliotecaria que ya iba como en el quinto sueño sobre el escritorio.

Se supone que tendría que investigar la estructura de la célula para el proyecto que haría junto a Link, pero... su mente no estaba cooperando. Cansada, se dejó caer en el pesado libro que tenía sobre la mesa. Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era en su mejor amigo: Ike Greil. Ganas no le faltaban para arrancarse la cabellera.

¿Por qué le seguía pensando? Condenado de cabello azul.

Todo había comenzado hace apenas un mes...

Desde que habían entrado al Instituto se hicieron amigos al instante, de eso ya era mucho tiempo. Se miraban y hablaban todos los días, procuraban sentarse cerca en las clases que tenían juntos, sobre todo por ella que le ayudaba en la de Matemáticas. A la hora del almuerzo no faltaba que compartieran una mesa, una agradable charla ¡O hasta el mismo almuerzo! Ninguno tenía inconveniente con ello, inclusive había días en que él se lo pagaba (por mucho que ella le rezongara que no, lo terminaba haciendo de todos modos) En otras ocasiones él le acompañaba a su hogar a la salida, considerando que el suyo estaba muy retirado del de ella, sin mencionar las veces que se quedaba a cenar junto a su hermano.

Aun así, durante todo su periodo de amistad _jamás _le había sucedido lo que le sucedió. Era como si lo mirara por primera vez... como hombre, quería decir. Siempre pasó desapercibido ese perfil griego que se cargaba, ese cabello índigo despeinado junto con su banda, la complexión robusta a través del uniforme, su gran altura, sus almendrados ojos azules, su sonrisa perfilada...

Debía bajarse de su nube. Y rápido.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando el corazón le comenzó a latir como loco. Se enderezó y se cubrió el rostro, sonrojada a más no poder. Sus mejillas estaban calientes. ¿Y ahora como se suponía que lo vería a la cara? Se habían dejado de hablar casi por tres días enteros, lo que se le hizo una verdadera eternidad. Tantas vueltas al asunto, tanto pensar en él la estaban dejado agotada.

Lo admitía: tenía miedo. No uno cualquiera, sino que... estaba consiente que si ella le dejaba a conocer sus sentimientos, él posiblemente se los rechazaría en su propia cara, mandando su bonita y preciosa amistad al demonio. Ike no era un muchacho cualquiera, y no daba su brazo a torcer. Es una persona decidida, con meta a futuro y uno de los más apuestos de la academia entera. Se preguntaba si había cabida en su vida para una relación con ella, ¡Oh que si quiera lo reconsiderara! No quería pasar de ser "mejores amigos" a "novios de una sola noche". Hace días que no ha podido conciliar el sueño, dando como mil vueltas en su cama sin encontrar una posición decente para dormir, todo gracias a su indecisa mente que no la dejaba en paz.

Hablando de él, ¿En dónde se encontraría en estos momentos? Otra cosa que le faltó mencionar era que se habían dejado de mandar mensajes de texto. Se lamentaba mucho, ya que era una de las cosas que más le encantaba de él: la atención que le brindaba, siempre al pendiente de ella. Si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro en persona, eso bastaría para hacerle el día.

Dejando a su imaginación descansar—mejor dicho, a su mente descansar— prosiguió a investigar el funcionamiento de la célula. Era mucho romanticismo por el día de hoy. El profesor pedía el proyecto la semana entrante, suerte y sólo la faltaban las conclusiones del tema. Link se encontraba en su práctica de esgrima, por lo que ella decidió avanzar en su hora libre, luego tendrían que verse de nuevo en la biblioteca para terminar, agregar los últimos detalles... y listo.

La campana sonó afuera del recinto y decidió que era mejor ir a su clase de Química.

...

* * *

><p>Las clases terminaron y ella pudo suspirar de alivio. Lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar a descansar, y... ver si Ike le habría dejado un mensaje de texto, ya que dejó su celular en su habitación. Se apresuró a guardar sus libros en su casillero e ir caminando hasta la salida. Su hermano a veces la esperaba con el coche, por mucho que le dijera que no era necesario y que ella podía caminar perfectamente hacia su hogar. Aun así, cuando tenía tiempo libre en la universidad (que no era muy a menudo) siempre estaba afuera de la entrada del colegio, como ahora lo estaba haciendo.<p>

Se apresuró en ir hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó lugar ahí.

—Hola Sheik.

—Hola Zelda— volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con los ojos escarlata de su hermano. Estaba sonriéndole

— ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? — encendió el coche y avanzó por la calle, girando el volante y tomando la avenida principal.

—Muy bien Sheik. Gracias por preguntar. Casi termino el proyecto de Biología que tengo con Link. Lo presentamos la siguiente semana.

—¿El de la estructura celular?

—Sí

—Me alegra escuchar eso, es bueno saber que estás al pendiente de tus materias— tenía su vista dirigida hacia el tráfico, pero en los semáforos siempre procuraba verle y seguir conversando— ¿Y cómo está Ike? — preguntó— Es raro que no haya decidido que le diéramos un aventón hacia su hogar.

Respingó de solo escuchar su nombre. Su hermano e Ike se llevaban muy bien, cosa que le alegraba, sobre todo cuando el de cabello cobalto se quedaba a cenar o a hacer alguna tarea en su hogar. El día de hoy no se lo topó en alguna clase, ni si quiera por error en los pasillos, lo que la hizo entristecer ligeramente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían sin hablarse, sin saber uno del otro? Ese pensamiento le hacía doler el estómago, cómo si tuviera una tremenda indigestión. ¿Qué pensaría él de eso?

—Está muy bien, de hecho. Me dijo que otro día sería, ya que se quedaría a acompañar a Meta Knight en el club de Ajedrez— mintió. Sabía que hoy era la reunión de ajedrez de Meta Knight, pero no sabía si él se había quedado o no.

—¿Club de Ajedrez? — dudó unos segundos, mirándola de soslayo— Conociéndolo, se morirá de aburrimiento— el comentario le causó gracia a Zelda. Era cierto. Al mayor nunca le atrajo el ajedrez, y mucho menos se quedaría a ver como dos competidores movían piezas con estrategia, presionando cada que terminaban los cronómetros.

—Seguramente sí, pero el insistió— recordarle le hizo formular un gesto feliz, observando por el vidrio las calles de la ciudad. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?

...

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de quedarme— comentó aburrido, y sorprendido de sí mismo.<p>

Esa había sido la voz del personaje portador de la banda, con la espalda recargada con pereza en el asiento y cruzado de brazos. Tenía buen rato en esa posición, cosa que ya le estaba calando.

—No es tan malo ya que le pones atención— esa fue la voz de su acompañante, cabello azul igualmente, completamente atento al desafío de ajedrez que se estaba llevando a cabo entre su compañero Meta Knight y otro alumno de curso más avanzado. Se veían sumamente concentrados—Además, Meta es nuestro amigo.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no le encuentro mucho sentido— una persona de adelante les siseó para que guardaran silencio, lo que hizo que Ike rodara los ojos. Tenían que murmurar en ese lugar, o eso es lo que le había dicho Marth.

Su mente divago por unos minutos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Zelda en estos momentos? Hace una hora le envió un mensaje, el cual ella seguía sin responder. De seguro estaba ocupada ignorándolo con Link y el _proyectito _de Biología. Ese pensamiento le hizo bufar, ligeramente molesto.

—¿Te pasa algo? — murmuró Marth.

—No— cortó. No estaba enojado con su compañero, pero sus pensamientos le estaban jugando chueco, lo que lo ponía de malas y con cara de perro enfurruñado.

Para fortuna de Ike, el juego de ajedrez había terminado, coronando a Meta Knight como ganador del encuentro. Ambos se levantaron del asiento, entrelazando sus manos a manera de despedida y compañerismo. La pequeña audiencia comenzó a irse de la sala, dejándolos sólo a ellos y a unas cuantas personas más.

—Que buena estrategia Meta Knight— felicitó Lowell, ambos acercándose hacia él —Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido destronar a su Rey de esa manera.

—¡Si Meta! Le pateaste el trasero— el comentario de Ike le hizo masajear el puente de la nariz a Marth. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no hablara así en público?

Si bien Ike no entendió nada del juego, sabía que había ganado, y nada mejor que felicitarlo a su estilo. Los demás personas presentes le miraron reprobatoriamente. El de ojos grises se limitó a reír de manera sutil.

—Gracias Marth, Ike. Aprecio que me hayan podido acompañar— dijo con sinceridad. Él usualmente era una persona solitaria, por lo que siempre agradecía la compañía de sus camaradas cuando ellos podían. Con personalidades muy diferentes, pero aun así se llevaban bien.

—De nada Meta. Para eso son los amigos— finalizó el portador de la diadema, para que después todos salieran del salón del Club de Ajedrez.

Siguieron su rumbo hasta la salida, dialogando sobre lo que haría cuando llegara el fin de semana.

...

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como llegaron a su hogar, Zelda se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, sin si quiera prestar atención a lo que su hermano le había preguntado. Subió velozmente las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de su alcoba, inmediatamente en busca de su teléfono móvil. Lo encontró justo encima de la almohada.<p>

Lo desbloqueó, yendo directamente a la sección de _Mensajes. _Su rostro se iluminó al ver que tenía tres, todos provenientes del personaje de cabello índigo. No espero para abrirlos.

.

_Hola Zelda, ¿Cómo amaneciste?... Sólo quiero desearte un excelente día._

_Ike_

...

_No te he visto, ¿Dónde estás ahora? Si me necesitas, estaré en el comedor con Marth y Meta Knight. Me alegraría verte..._

_Ike_

_..._

_Suerte en tu proyecto de Biología. Salúdame a Link._

_..._

Pudo percibir cierto recelo en el último mensaje, le causó bastante gracia; ¿Sería que Ike estuviera...? No, era poco probable. Él no era una persona celosa, y pensaba que menos lo sería con su persona. No obstante, el segundo mensaje le causo un vuelto en el corazón. "_Me alegraría verte...", _esas fueron sus palabras. No se percató en el momento en que había curveado sus labios.

Cansada y feliz, se dejó caer en su colchón. Por otro lado, se sintió muy mal por haber dejado su celular en casa. Ike pensaría que lo estaba ignorando, cuando la verdad era que sus mensajes significaban mucho para ella. Saber sobre él le causaba unas tremendas cosquillas, no se diga cuando lo tenía frente a ella. Estar a un lado era como si le cortaran el oxígeno, o como si olvidara cómo era el respirar. Escuchar su voz le erizaba el vello de los brazos... se sonrojó por pensar en esas cosas.

Tenía que compensárselo, de eso estaba segura. Le enviaría un mensaje. Comenzó a tocar las teclas en la pantalla tan rápido que apenas y pensaba que era lo que estaba escribiendo, sin mencionar que le temblaban las manos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. No espero más, y le dio a _Enviar._

_._

_Hola Ike. Lamento si no respondí, en verdad no fue mi intención, olvidé mi móvil en casa. Gracias por tu interés, ya casi hemos terminado el proyecto. Le diré a Link que le mandaste saludos._

_Por cierto, ¿Te parece un almuerzo en la azotea del Colegio? Llevaré pollo, tu favorito._

_¡Nos vemos mañana! Estaré esperando tu mensaje_

_Zelda_

_._

Ojalá el de cabello índigo notara el sarcasmo en la oración referente al rubio. No entendía porque pensaba que entre ella y Link había algo más. El rubio era amable, un gran amigo... pero hasta ahí. Jamás tuvo intenciones de cruzar esa línea. Ike era un cabezota, y se dejaba llevar por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en vez de pensar dos veces las cosas como la gente normal, sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Muy listo para unas cosas, pero para otras simplemente no eran su fuerte.

De todas maneras, le quería mucho. Se lo imaginó dirigiéndole a ella una de sus perfectas sonrisas, esas que le hacían desviar la mirada avergonzada. ¡Diosas, la cara se le estaba entumiendo de tanto sonreír! En verdad lo extrañaba... no le sorprendería si terminara soñando con él.

Con más ánimo, se levantó de su cama de un salto, saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras. Sheik estaba indagando en el refrigerador, quizás sacando los ingredientes para cocinar algo.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? — el mayor preguntó curioso, con una mirada divertida. La menor se confundió y se avergonzó, de seguro había curveado los labios y ella ni en cuenta. A su hermano le dio gracia, casi apostando que el causante era un muchacho de cabello azul— No importa, ¿Qué quieres de comer?

—Mhm... —Lo meditó unos segundos— Espagueti con albóndigas suena bien, ¿No?

—Claro, ¿Me ayudas a prepararlo?

—Seguro— así ambos comenzaron con la labor de preparar la comida.

...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el personaje de cabello índigo se levantó con un rastro de saliva y el cabello enmarañado. Que maldito desvelo se había llevado haciendo la tarea de Literatura. Bueno, en parte fue su culpa, debía admitir; el profesor les había dado una semana entera y el decidió empezarlo la noche previa a la entrega. No sabía porque se seguía prometiendo que jamás dejaría los trabajos para última hora, si de todas maneras terminaría haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario.<p>

Tallándose un ojo, decidió que era mejor levantarse y dejar sus preguntas existenciales al universo. Se dio un baño y se colocó el uniforme. Cuando estaba anudándose la corbata, su móvil vibró en la mesa de noche. Fue a verificar quién le solicitaba y se percató que tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

Sintió desfallecerse cuando vio el remitente.

¡Era de Zelda! El sueño se le quitó en un santiamén y comenzó a leer letra por letra, palabra por palabra. El ánimo se le fue tan rápido como llego al ver el comentario de Link, pero luego volvió en sí al leer lo siguiente. Quería que se vieran en la azotea para almorzar...

... y lo mejor de todo: le llevará _pollo. _

Alabada sea Zelda por conocer a la perfección sus gustos. La sensación de las cosquillas le volvió en el vientre. Sonrió como verdadero idiota ¡Carajo, era obvio que se sintiera así! Esa mujer era todo y más de lo que pudo haber pedido para sí.

Lástima para su consciencia que no tenían nada más que una buena amistad. Lentamente se bajó de su nube para aterrizar como avión en picada al asfalto. Suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor terminar de arreglarse e irse al colegio de una vez.

No puso si fue su ansiedad por verla o el nerviosismo de _no _haberla visto, más las primeras tres clases del día se le hicieron eternas. El segundero no estaba a su favor. Recargó el codo en el pupitre y su cara en la palma de la mano, observando con pereza como el profesor se agarraba escribiendo la tarea de Sociales. Menuda aburrición. No tuvo otro remedio que apuntarla, ya que si lo cachaban tomándole foto al pizarrón lo llevarían derecho con el Director. El tipo estaba loco, y más lo estaba el subdirector, su hermano. Mejor evitarlos a toda costa.

Acaba la tercera hora, inmediatamente sintió ese vuelco en el corazón, ¡Estaba temblando al guardar sus libros, maldición! ¿Qué le sucedía? Zelda era su amiga, por Dios.

Ah, claro, se le olvidaba el detalle de que estaba enamorada de ella hasta la médula. Para su mala suerte, no se había topado ni a Marth ni a Meta, sus camaradas de confianza, para contarles que la vería en unos cuantos minutos. Dio un pesado suspiro. Sólo rezaba porque no fuera a estropear nada. Aunque, eso era bastante poco probable... esperaba.

Apenas visualizó las escaleras hacía la azotea y comenzó a subirlas con rapidez. No quería hacerla esperar, luego de que ella le llevaría el almuerzo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que daba hacia afuera, se detuvo en seco. Fue como si sus piernas se hubieran quedado, de repente, pegadas al piso. Sus ojos azules observaron la puerta con detenimiento, casi memorizando los detalles. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no se movía? Sólo esperaba no estar teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¡Vamos, no era como si nunca hubiera estado a solas con ella!

El cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago y se sonrojó fuertemente.

_Gran apoyo moral, Ike..._

Al demonio, lo haría. No por él, por ella. No se merecía la idea de dejarla plantada. Un escalofrío le recorrió de sólo considerar esa idea. No. Debía borrar eso de su mente. Jamás se lo perdonaría si llegaría a suceder eso.

Abrió la puerta casi por inercia y la luz del día le deslumbró la mirada. Las escaleras a la azotea eran muy oscuras. No muchos sabían de la azotea, y estaba el hecho que sólo los de grados más altos podían usarlas, como ellos.

La mano le tembló en la perilla al ver esa cascada hermosa de pelo castaño, brillando bajo el sol. Volteó al escuchar la puerta, y le recibió con una sonrisa, sentada en una de las bancas. Una sola palabra aprisionó su mente: preciosa. Así era ella, la perfecta descripción, lo que causó que se le quedara viendo como idiota en el marco de entrada.

La de ojos azules estaba en una situación parecida. De sólo ver a Ike se detuvo el corazón. Tuvo que aferrarse a los bentos que había preparado.

Oh sí, recordó toda la odisea que tuvo que hacer en la mañana. Por andar distraía (pensando en Ike) casi se le pasó el arroz de cocción y pollo se le quemó ligeramente. De sólo recordarlo le daba pena ajena, más cuando su hermano Sheik la atrapó en su ataque de pánico. Sonrió enternecido, y al final terminó ayudándola con el pollo.

—É-Espero que... a Ike le guste... — tuvo que decirlo en voz alta, mientras estaban en la cocina. Si no lo decía, sentía que iba a explotar algo en su pecho. Su hermano, que revisaba el arroz en la cacerola, le miró de reojo.

—Claro que le gustará, Zelda— animó él—Si no, se las verá conmigo.

Su hermana comenzó a reír, sin saber si era por los nervios o por lo gracioso.

Pero ahora, volviendo a la realidad, tenía a Ike frente suyo. Cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía por qué preocupaba tanto... sólo tomarían el almuerzo. Sin querer, se le esfumaron los ánimos. No se permitió quitarse la sonrisa, si no el de cabello índigo sospecharía...

... pero, ¿Sospecharía de qué?

Apenas se percató cuando Ike ya estaba frente suyo. Cruzó la banca elevando una pierna y luego la otra, para que ambos quedaran del mismo lado.

—Hola Zelda— se perdió en su sonrisa, de nuevo. Comenzó a mover los dedos con ansiedad.

—Hola Ike. Buenos días— le devolvió el saludo.

Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron. Ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar. Estaban conscientes de que ni uno ni otro tuvo el valor de hablar por tres días enteros, lo que fue una eternidad para ambos. Muy por sus adentros querían disculparse, más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Eran amigos, claro... y ese era el problema.

Los amigos no podían reclamarse o disculparse por no haberse hablado en largo tiempo, ¿Con qué derecho podrían? Al menos en el ámbito de "Hey, lamento si no pude hablarte. No sabes cuánto te extrañe..." Eso ya es hablar de palabras mayores y con significado escondido entre letras. No podían darse ese lujo, por mucho que quisieran y que el otro no estuviera al tanto.

Greil agitó ligeramente la cabeza. No debía a ponerse a pensar en eso. Si no era más que amigos, ¿Para qué quejarse? Con pasar el mayor tiempo con ella, ya estaba sumamente agradecido.

—Bueno, ¿Comemos o qué? ¡Muero de hambre! — exclamó con alegría, estirándose y haciendo crujir el cuello. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Claro Ike. Aquí tienes— le pasó un bento color azul junto con unos palillos de cerámica. El bento de él era más grande que el Zelda, por obvias razones. Él los tomo gustoso, la verdad si tenía bastante hambre, y conociendo lo buen cocinera que es ella, quiso guardar bastante espacio para poder almorzar de lo habría hecho.

No pudo esconder su cara de felicidad al abrir la lonchera y ver todo lo que le había preparado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría tomado en hacer todo eso? ¡Había pollo cocido, agridulce, rostizado!... todos sus favoritos. La de cabello café formó una sonrisa patosa al ver la expresión de Ike. De seguro no se esperaba varios tipos de su comida preferida.

—¡Zelda, no tenías que hacer eso! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaste! Olvídalo, ¡De seguro te tomó una eternidad! — no la dejó siquiera argumentar nada, de decirle que no le fue molestia— De veras... no tenías... ¡Gracias! — tan rápido como lo dijo, se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

La contraria se quedó helada. Qué... ¿Qué acababa de hacer Ike? Se sonrojó tan fuerte que hasta le dolió la cara. La... besó. La besó en la mejilla.

Indecisa, casi con miedo, le volteó a ver. Creo que tampoco se creyó lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba ligeramente menos rojo que ella, pero su mirada era diferente. Se pasó de aquella fina línea que los separaba... aquella línea que moría por atravesar, y lo acababa de hacer de la manera que no quería: sin el consentimiento de ella.

—Zelda... no quería... perdó-...— la voz casi le tembló, luego subió sus cejas cuando ella comenzó a reír cubriéndose la boca. Era una hermosa risa.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara, Ike! — dijo entre risas, un acto que hacía para tapar la verdadera reacción que estaba teniendo— ¡Cómo la vez que casi te atrapan copiando en Trigonometría! — Ike suspiró internamente, mientras ella seguía riendo. Gracias a las Diosas no se lo tomó a mal. Bueno... eran amigos después de todo.

—¡Deberías ver la cara que tú hiciste cuando te besé, pilla! — decidió seguirle el juego, sólo para ver que hacía. Zelda se cohibió y dejó de reír, aun sin dejar de poseer esa sonrisa de querer seguirle el camino— Parecías un pequeño tomate.

—¡Ya basta Ike! — le empujó ligeramente el hombro, sin mucha brusquedad. Siguieron riendo como dos niños que acaban de hacer una broma. Sin saber, eso les encantaba del uno y del otro: la facilidad de dejarse llevar.

Después de la risa, de una vez dieron inicio a su almuerzo. Comieron en silencio, hablando ocasionalmente para un chiste o una anécdota del día. Ike decía comentarios del pollo, cómo que le faltó más salsa agridulce, o que se le pasó de tueste. Zelda, aún sonrojada, le decía que dejara de comer si así quería. Obviamente sabían que lo que decían era broma. El de cabello azul era bromista nato, y la castaña disfrutaba alegremente de sus payasadas, inclusive los comentarios hacia su comida.

—Me va a dar diarrea por tu culpa.

—¡Ya cállate Ike! — ¡Diosas, no paraba de reír con ese hombre! Ni si quiera la dejaba comer pacíficamente— ¡Se me va a atorar el pollo por tu culpa! — ya hasta le dolía el estómago de la risa. Ike de verdad disfrutaba de hacer reír a la de ojos azules, esa que ya ni podía controlar su carcajada.

—Está bien, está bien... me callaré— llevó otro pedazo de pollo a su boca, fingiendo estar ofendido. Se recargó en sus rodillas, ahora prosiguiendo con su arroz blanco. La castaña iba en el segundo aire, hasta que se tranquilizó y pudo empezar a comer tranquilamente de nuevo. De una bolsa plástica, sacó un jugo de manzana y se lo extendió. Le dio un "gracias, Zel" y siguieron comiendo.

A pesar del silencio, no era incómodo en ellos. Bueno... sólo en ocasiones cuando se ponían a pensar del contrario, en sus manías y, mientras comían, se dirigían miradas discretas sin que el otro lo notara. El de cabello índigo terminó primero. Sin duda casi había limpiado el recipiente. Minutos después, la castaña terminó, dejando el recipiente de lado.

—Zelda, en serio, dejándome de bromas, la comida estuvo deliciosa— le miró con una sonrisa, quien esta le correspondió.

—De nada Ike. Me alegra que aprecies mi comida...

—Nah, no es cierto. Le faltó cocción al pollo.

—¡Ike Greil! — le replicó sonrojada; no pudo evitar reír con la cara que puso. Le dio cosquillas que le llamara por su nombre completo.

—¡Vamos Zelda, sabes que es broma! —casi se le ocurrió pasar su brazo por sus hombros, pero se contuvo en un santiamén. Se quedó tieso y con expresión nerviosa.

Se tranquilizó, por fin. Ambos, más bien. En cualquier momento tocaría el timbre para las clases. Quería aprovechar el tiempo con ella. Compartían varias clases juntos, pero no le había dirigido palabra en tres días enteritos, un infierno para él. Ahora que estaba con ella, fue como si jamás se hubieran separado y terminado el tacto verbal. Era lindo estar con ella de nuevo.

¿Quién lo diría? Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga... el típico cliché de todos los tiempos. ¡Pero es que era imposible no hacerlo! Por algo es un maldito cliché. Llegas a depender tanto de una persona, hasta el punto en que ya no hay retorno y no puedes vivir sin la misma. Era como una marca que te acompañaría de por vida.

Lamentablemente, que uno estuviera enamorado no garantizaba que el otro compartiera el sentimiento. La situación que ahora tenía con Zelda.

Giró su rostro y observó el cielo azul, sin estar enfocado en nada en particular.

Él tenía amigas por doquier, y un escalofriante club de _fans_ de primer grado. Las tipas una vez le hicieron un altar en el gimnasio de la escuela, se quiso morir de vergüenza cuando Zelda entro ese día y vio aquella cosa con pétalos de rosa, fotografías de él mismo y velas aromáticas por donde se le viera. Ella sólo se rió, y a Ike se le olvidó ese penoso momento.

—¿De qué te ríes, Ike?

Regresó a la tierra y giró el rostro, encontrándose con esos preciosos zafiros y nos labios más rojos que una cereza. ¿Se rió sin querer? Su mirada era como si le hubiera pillado de algo. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Recordé la vez del altar del gimnasio. Menuda mierda con aquellas mocosas.

—¡Pero que grosero, Ike! ¡Si ese altar estaba para morirse de la envidia! — obviamente su comentario fue puro sarcasmo. No tardo en seguirle una carcajada a la morena— Deberías estar agradecido con tus _fans._

El de cabello índigo solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio fingido. Zelda seguía riendo, de seguro recordando la cara que hizo el al ver tremendo horror lleno de chucherías rosas y rojas. La risa de la castaña era preciosa, casi como el cantar de los ángeles para él. Le encantaría pasar más momentos ridículos, sólo para hacerla reír.

Su burbuja se rompió gracias al timbrazo, dando a indicar que las clases ya iban a comenzar. La morena dejó de reír, mirando en dirección del sonido, y de inmediato se puso de pie. Ike la vio levantarse e hizo lo mismo, casi como reflejo. Recogieron los bentos y los palillos. Los guardó en el mantelito que tenía para transportarlos. Llegando a casa los lavaría.

—Gracias por la comida Zelda— pensó agradecerla una vez más. Una mueca sonriente de sus gruesos labios le recibió. Podría observarla todo el día y no se cansaría. Jamás.

—No agradezcas Ike— luego, le sonrió tímida. En el interior, se armó de fuerzas para seguir lo siguiente: —¿Te gustaría comer aquí mismo, mañana?

El mayor no tardo nada en aceptar. Se encaminaron hacia puerta que daba a las escaleras, se irían a la clase que les tocaba juntos: Literatura.

...

* * *

><p>Las últimas tres semanas pasaron con rapidez en el Instituto. Los exámenes trimestrales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y las evaluaciones finales no tardarían en llegar, un verdadero dolor para los alumnos.<p>

Desde aquel día, Ike y Zelda pasaban la hora del almuerzo en la azotea, riendo como niños, relatando recuerdos, y comiendo lo que la castaña preparaba. El de cabello azulado jamás pudo haber estado más feliz que antes.

De no ser por un pequeño problema. Un maldito pequeño problema que se les escapó a ambos... oh a él, quién sabe.

Jamás creyó la frase de "Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma". Una jodida suerte que la haya comprobado justamente ayer, a la hora del almuerzo, la que hora que pasaba tiempo con su castaña, con la mujer que lo tenía completamente a sus pies.

Sin saber de dónde, o cómo, o porqué, siguieron hablando de la vez de sus _fans. _La morena reía, recargada en el barandal metálico, mientras el de banda en la frente la mirada ensoñado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita? Esas perlas aguamarina eran algo único, uno de esos placeres de la vida que sólo el tenía permitido ver así de cerca. Su extrema piel blanca le hacía resaltar las hermosas pecas café que se apenas se le asomaban por su nariz y parte de las mejillas. Los carnosos labios rojos...

No distinguió muy bien aquella vez, o no prestó demasiada atención por estar en la lela, pero Zelda había dejado de reír, observándolo más de la cuenta. Casi pudo sentir su ego inflarse por la forma en que ella le miraba: dulce, cautivadora. Distinguió un sonrojo en esas adorables mejillas; hasta el mismo sintió sus pómulos ardes ante tal acto.

El silencio los rodeó. Las bromas se esfumaron. Sólo permanecieron así, admirándose. Dos pares de ojos azules perdidos en el contrario, en sus pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo en la nada.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tenían los ojos a medio abrir, sin dejar de ver los labios del otro, y con sus narices rozando en la sutileza. Inconscientemente, Zelda se había parado de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

Por un lado, el suceso fue gracioso, pero por otro... no tanto. Lo gracioso fue que ambos se dieron cuenta en en el momento justo, antes de que sus labios rozaran. Lo que no fue bonito es que no pudieron volverse a ver a la cara ese día, ni si quiera en las clases que les tocaban juntos. El simple hecho de toparse los ojos del otro ya los hacía sonrojar. Lo único que aparecía en sus mentes era la escena de la azotea.

Y, ahora, ambos estaban en la misma banca, en el mismo lugar, comiendo como dos niños regañados. Simplemente se vieron con un sonrojo, se saludaron, y dieron inicio al almuerzo. El día era lindo, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso, pesado, casi se les dificultaba respirar... y estaban al aire libre.

El mayor como siempre fue el primero en terminar. Un tímido "gracias" salió de él, encarando a la contraria. Zelda agradeció con una sonrisa, y siguió comiendo.

¿Por qué actuaban así? ¿Por qué un desliz como ese, un suceso que pudo pasar simplemente momento, los tenía con el corazón latiendo más de la cuenta?

La morena terminó de comer, y guardaron los bentos en el pañuelo decorado. De nueva cuenta, sumidos en el silencio, en el cantar matutino de las aves, en la cálida brisa que mecía sus cabellos. En todo, menos en ellos. En lo que sentían.

Ike suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su lugar. Caminó hasta quedar recargado en el barandal, enfocando su atención en la metrópolis que les rodeaba, luego en el cielo. De seguro Zelda no tenía ganas de hablarle, quizás ahora sólo se sentía obligada a traerle el almuerzo, y el jamás quiso que fuera así. Que estar con él fuera _su _obligación, sino todo lo contrario. Quería que estuviera con él porque ambos querían, porque ambos se querían...

Abrumado, se inclinó y dejó descansar su frente en el dorso de sus manos. Pero que jugarreta le estaba haciendo su mente.

La castaña no despegó su vista de él desde el momento en que se puso de pie. Por un instante pensó que se iría y la dejaría sola, pero se quedó más tranquila al saber que sólo fue a apreciar al panorama... tal vez. Se veía tan atractivo con el uniforme del Instituto. Esa espalda gigante envuelta en una tela fresca de color blanco, los puños recogidos hasta arriba del antebrazo, junto con el pantalón negro a juego. Un ligero sonrojo la envolvió cuando se percató que le estaba observando más de lo debido. Se rió como una chiquilla.

Ike, al darse cuenta de su risilla, volteó a verla tras su espalda. Sus miradas chocaron, y el casi beso les golpeó los recuerdos.

—¿De qué te ríes, eh? —se armó de valor para preguntarle el motivo. Zelda desvió sus ojos aguamarina.

—De nada en realidad— se pasó un mechón tras la oreja, lo que hizo que Greil quedara embobado por semejante hermosura. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera o dijera cualquier estupidez, se giró hacia donde estaba en un principio, sin decir nada.

Cerró los ojos con amargura, ¡No quería ignorar a Zelda, maldita sea! Pero si seguía viéndola de la manera en que lo hacía, se le podría salir algo que no le corresponde, mandando la amistad al diablo. Por mucho que quisiera dejar de ser amigos para ser algo más...

Aunque la morena no hubiera querido, se preocupó por Ike. Muy en el fondo, sintió como si la hubiera ignorado. Negó con la cabeza, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡No debía pensar eso! Tal vez estaba pasando por un mal momento en su vida y ella estaba siendo egoísta, imaginando cosas que no debería. Con vergüenza y decisión, se levantó de la banca, caminando despacito, colocándose a un lado de él, a una distancia apropiada.

—¿Te sucede algo, Ike? — su dulce vocecita lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, haciendo que volteara ¿Cuándo se había puesto a su lado? Ni si quiera la notó. Ver su rostro le hizo ponerse nervioso de nuevo. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano para aparentar. Si supiera que su problema era ella...

—No Zelda. Todo está bien— una mueca sonriente adornó sus facciones masculinas, coloreando de rosado las mejillas de la menor. Decidió confiar en él, por lo que ella también miró el cielo. Cómo le encantaría preguntarle si sentía algo por ella...

De ese pensar, una idea se le ocurrió. Le miró de reojo, ¿Y si le preguntaba? Obviamente no le iba a aventar la pregunta así directamente, ¡Se moriría de la pena! De seguro si le respondía que no, todo se volvería bastante incómodo entre ellos, y adiós amistad. Era mejor ser sutil, y hacerlo indirectamente.

—Oye, Ike— se armó de valor, aunque su voz apenada detonara lo contrario. El mayor giró su rostro, observando su perfil, ¿Por qué no le miraba?

—Dime Zelda.

—¿Tú crees que la amistad puede convertirse en amor?—inquirió nerviosa, volteándolo a ver.

La pregunta le llegó como una bofetada, no supo si buena o mala. Se le hizo nudo el estómago y su rostro se sonrojó levemente. Comenzó a imaginarse cosas. Ah... ¿Ah que venía la pregunta? ¿Tendría algún pretendiente, aparte de él? ¿Buscaba su opinión, acaso?... ¿Se trataría de Link?

Pensar en su amigo le trajo la ilusión abajo. Sí... de seguro se trataba de él.

— No veo por qué no— respondió a final de cuentas, con media sonrisa. Bien, si a Zelda le gustaba el rubio, no veía porque negarle el ese derecho. El condenado era atractivo, hasta eso, también tenía su club de _fans._—¿Piensas salir con Link?

La castaña pensó seriamente si había escuchado decir aquello de los labios de Ike. Casi pareció escuchar un disco rayado en su cerebro —¿Qué? — preguntó extrañada, indignada, y con todo lo que se le pareciera—¿De qué estás hablando Ike?

—Eh... pues, de Link ¿No? — aclaró como si no fuera obvio— ¿No planeas salir con él?

—¡Pero que te pasa! — se soltó a reír— ¡Claro que no, tonto! — escuchar eso de la castaña le calmó la inquietud. Ahora sólo la observaba disfrutando de su mal intencionado chiste.

Volviendo a la seriedad, Zelda guardó silencio. Bien, ahora ya no sabía que decir. Probablemente le preguntaría por qué la pregunta. Así lo pensó, pero él no lo hizo. Quizás no le creyó del todo, o estaba esperando la explicación completa.

—Lo p-pregunté Ike... porque... eh— El de cabello azul la mirada, lo sabía, aunque ella miraba todo menos a él, con las mejillas encendidas— ¿Entonces si piensas eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de la amistad y el amor...—respondió bajito.

—Ah. Eso— se rascó la nunca, algo nervioso, acompañado de un sonrojo— Sí, pienso que... que si puede llegar hasta ese punto. Claro, siempre habrá sus excepciones.

El nudo se le hizo en la garganta y apretó los puños. Lo último bajó el ánimo de la morena hasta el suelo, y más allá. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo... pero que tonta, ¿Cómo Ike la consideraría para algo más que amistad? La conoció como amiga, y así se quedaría.

—Zelda, la pregunta fue... ¿La pregunta fue por nosotros? — salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente. La susodicha le miró incrédula y roja a más no poder. Qué... ¿Qué acababa de preguntar? ¿Le estaría jugando una broma, conociéndolo cómo es? ¡Esas eran sus intenciones, pero no creyó que pudiera ser tan directo!

"_Es mejor arrepentirse por lo que hiciste, que por lo que pudo haber pasado"._

Mientras seguía en el asombro, Ike inspeccionaba cada una de las reacciones. Un precioso sonrojo generalizado la adornaba, pero tenía esa mirada aguamarina brillante, y labios entreabiertos. En acto reflejo, ella desvió el rostro. Ike abrió los ojos, con gran sorpresa. Será... ¿Será posible?

¿Será posible que Zelda estuviera enamorada él, tanto como el de ella?

—Zelda. Respóndeme... por favor— se acercó un poco, pero ella seguía sin verle. El de cabello azul levantó su mano y la dirigió a su rostro, con miedo. Con cuidado, colocó la mano en su rosado pómulo, y lo acarició. Era suave. Después, pasó el índice y el pulgar por su mentón, y la obligó a mirarle. — ¿La pregunta fue por _nosotros?_

Un choque eléctrico les recorrió a ambos. Ike por pronunciar esa palabra, y Zelda por escucharla. Sin embargo, ¿El de cabello azul tenía el derecho de inquirir aquello? No eran nada, ¿Entonces por qué sentían ese revoloteo en el estómago cada vez de pensar en el otro? ¿Por qué el nerviosismos en sus miradas, ese brillo especial al atraparse observando mutuamente?

Greil suspiró pesado, soltando su barbilla, por mucho que no quisiera.

—Perdóname Zelda. No debía haber preguntado algo como eso. No tengo el derecho. No somos nada...

—Yo... quiero que seamos más que eso Ike— ahora él la miro, casi atragantándose con la saliva—P-por... por eso te pregunté... —calló, echa un tomate y sin saber si continuar o no.

El mayor _en verdad_ que tardó en digerir semejante noticia. La miró por varios segundos, y fue como la eternidad. Solamente volvió a encontrarse con esa sonrisa que lo traía loco, ese rostro perfecto, esos penetrantes ojos que lo dejaban babeando en donde sea. Sólo veía a la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada...

... y la persona que ahora sentía lo mismo que él.

Con la emoción desbordándosele, la rodeo entre sus brazos, para asombro de la contraria. Tuvo que encorvarse para llegar a la estatura de la morena. Ella tuvo que mantener el equilibrio de nuevo, ese enorme casi la tumba con la muestra de afecto. Parecía irreal esto.

—¿I-Ike? — fue todo lo que alcanzó a articular, revolviéndose un poco en él para poder mirarlo. Además, estaban en la escuela, ¿Qué tal si alguien más entraba y los descubría así? No quería ser víctima de los chismes. El de cabello azul se alejó un poco, sin retirar las manos de la cintura.

—Zelda... No sabes. No tienes idea de todo el tiempo que he estado enamorado de ti— pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. La morena seguía del tono escarlata. Esperen, ¿Se le estaba confesando? — Tenía miedo de... de que nuestra amistad terminara. Por eso no me atrevía a decirte nada, ni a insinuarte nada. El día que te besé en la mejilla... pensé que te habías ofendido de un acto tan acelerado como ese. No fue mi intención. Y, el día del beso... — tragó saliva, sonrojado— Pero... ahora que me dices esto... yo...

—Hey, tranquilo— le llamó, obligándolo a verla, colocando sus manos en su torso, temiendo acercarse un poco más— También tuve miedo...

—¡Pero ya no lo tendré más! — tardo más en avisar que en lo que elevó a Zelda de la cintura, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

—¡IKE, BÁJAME! — exclamó, aferrándose a sus brazos como gatito asustado, más cuando comenzó a darle vueltas. El mayor no creía que Zelda podía ser tan liviana, no pesaba nada, pareciera como si no estuviera cargando algo en lo absoluto.

Al regresarla a tierra firme, este observó cómo iba pasando de su ataque de pánico. Sonrojada, le dio un empujón no tan fuerte en el pecho.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Ike! Casi me matas del susto...

—Está bien. Lo que diga mi princesa— de nuevo le rodeo en sus fuertes brazos, reparando en su brusquedad, haciéndolo ahora con ternura, depositando su barbilla en su cabeza, en su cabello castaño, apreciando el aroma. No cabía en sí mismo de lo feliz que estaba.

—Oye... pero... — Ike la escuchaba atento, sin dejar de abrazarla— Qué, ¿Qué hay de tu club de fans? Me mataran después de-

—¡Agh, viejas locas! No me importa. Tú eres lo único que me importa Zelda. Allá que se peleen por Marth o Meta— el comentario le dio gracia a la morena, refugiándose en su cariño. Ike olía tan bien...

—Te quiero Ike— dijo en bajito. El mayor la apretó más, emocionado de estarla escuchando decir eso.

—También te quiero, Zelda... — se alejó de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Obvio moría por probar esos labios! Pero... apenas hace unos minutos dieron el siguiente paso. No quería verse desesperado, por mucho que lo estuviera.

Parecieron olvidarse del tiempo, y del hecho de que tenían clase juntos. El timbre de descanso pareció aterrizarlos y hacerles recordar. La morena recogió los bentos y, tomados de la mano, salieron de la azotea, soltándose en los pasillos del Instituto. Aún no eran pareja oficial, pero pronto lo serían. Por el momento, prefirieron dejarlo así. Ahora que sabía que ambos se correspondían, eso les era suficiente.

Ike le hizo una sonrisa traviesa a Zelda, quien correspondió con un sonrojo y otro empujón en el brazo.

¿Qué si creían que la amistad podría convertirse en amor?

Claro que lo hacían.

"_Es mejor arrepentirse por lo que hiciste, que por lo que pudo haber pasado"._

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Espero haya sido de su agrado este pequeña historia, en especial para ti, Zay. Viene saliendo del horno LOL. De nuevo, una disculpa por la horrible tardanza. No tengo perdón xD También, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas. Si no fue así, házmelo saber por favor.<p>

Ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones pendientes de mis demás historias, ¡Por favor no desesperen!

Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo. Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico y uno que otro dedazo por ahí. Si me avisan lo corrijo.

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Jueves 8 de Enero del 2015.**_


End file.
